


An ii Hiyori for Valentine’s

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (Part who knows of I can’t tag), Always, Chocolate, Fluff, Multi, Poly Eden is my life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Hiyori buys chocolate for the rest of the group and fluffy stuff happens.Or ratherA dumb little poly Eden fic for Valentines
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 14





	An ii Hiyori for Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Being an EdenP has made me have some serious brainrot of these boys. So for this Valetines I offer you them.

Hiyori hummed to himself as he walked towards Reimei to gather with the other members of Eden. Kohaku was gone for the day and Hiyori decided it’d be more fun to get away from ES in hopes of Ibara not wanting to escape to work every minute.

In his arms were two bags full of gifts and treats he’d bought for his wonderful boyfriends, as today was Valentines after all. He had made sure to pick chocolate that everyone would like, normal but high quality chocolate for Nagisa, chocolate covered strawberry for Jun, and the toughest to pick was the chocolate for Ibara. So Hiyori had just decided to buy some darker chocolate, since Ibara was never a fan of very sweet things.

‘I really hope I can get everyone to relax today, Valentines is such a busy holiday for idols, and everyone has been working hard,’ Hiyori thinks, arriving at his destination.

—

“Hellooo!~” Hiyori announced as he made his entrance into the dorm room.

“Welcome back Ohiisan,” Jun greets back, looking up from some video game he was playing with Nagisa.

The other two didn’t say anything in response, Nagisa choosing to look at Hiyori and smile, and Ibara just simply ignored him (still mad about being taken away from his work perhaps).

“I bought gifts for all of you~, it is Valentines Day after all and I want to show my love to you all ♡”

At this Jun paused the game in favor of putting his full attention on Hiyori. Hiyori smiled as he set the bags down, getting out the chocolate he had picked earlier and giving it to the respective recipients.

Nagisa’s eyes practically sparkled as he was handed the chocolate, it was his favorite treat after all. And Ibara was a bit stricter about his diet, so he didn’t get to eat it nearly as much as he’d like. Jun as well looked equally as excited, immediately popping one into his mouth. And last but not least Ibara...

“You do remember I couldn’t care less for these sorts of things yes?” Ibara glares at Hiyori.

“Yes I’m quite aware, but just this once I’d like you to stop pouting and enjoy it with the rest of us,” Hiyori replies, handing Ibara his chocolate.

Ibara only replied with a “Hmpf” before carefully inspecting the chocolate as if someone would have poisoned it. Hiyori internally sighed at Ibara, he was always so paranoid it was almost concerning.

“Hiyori!” Nagisa said softly but with happiness evident in his voice. Hiyori turned toward him seeing his arms out and a little bit of chocolate by his mouth.

‘How adorable,’ Hiyori thought as he went over to hug Nagisa back. While in the hug Hiyori, being unafraid of intimacy, decided to lick the chocolate from Nagisa’s face. “It’s very sweet!” He exclaimed.

“Mhm, I like it a lot, thank you,” Nagisa thanked, smiling a bit wider and hugging Hiyori tighter.

“Hey, Nagisa, wanna try one of these?” Jun asked, leaning toward the two huggers and holding out a chocolate strawberry to Nagisa. Nagisa nodded and opened his mouth, Jun taking that as an invitation to put it in. 

“Mm, itsh good twho,” Nagisa replies.

“It’s not good to talk with your mouth full Your Excellency,” Ibara buts in. Hiyori notices he hasn’t even tried the chocolate he bought him.

Releasing himself from Nagisa begrudgingly, he goes to get a piece of the dark chocolate. “Here, open wiiide~” Hiyori says to Ibara.

“Wh, as if I will go along with your silly-“ but Hiyori cut him off by shoving the chocolate into his mouth.

“There? Was that so bad?”

Ibara eats it and swallows, glaring at Hiyori the whole time, though once he finishes his glare softens. “I suppose it’s not... horrible,” he says obviously upset that Hiyori has bested him.

“See? Even if you refuse to open up as much, I can still get what you like.” Hiyori, proud of his ability to get Ibara crack if only a little, moved to go sit next to Nagisa again. 

“Do you not have any chocolate of your own?” Nagisa asks.

“Hm? No, but I have something much better~” Hiyori says slyly.

Nagisa was going to ask, but before he could, Hiyori had already caught his lips in a kiss. ‘It’s very sweet with the taste of chocolate and strawberry~’ Hiyori thought deepening the kiss.

After a bit they separated to breath, Nagisa looking over at Jun who was jealously looking over while snacking on more strawberries (the container almost gone). 

“Jun do you want some love too?” Nagisa asks.

“H-huh, well it’s not like...” Jun pauses and looks down defeated, “Yes...”

Nagisa moves away from Hiyori who gets off of him, and goes to give Jun some attention. While they do that, Hiyori sets his sights on Ibara once more.

“Ibaraaa,” Hiyori whines, laying his head on Ibara’s lap.

The addressed man had been staring off into the distance most of the time, sometimes taking a bite of the chocolate. ‘He’s probably worrying about work again...’

Hiyori sits up and cups Ibara’s face so he’s forced to look at him, “Stop staring off into the distance and pay attention to me okay?”

“Can’t I just go home and-“ Ibara was cut off by Hiyori kissing him.

While it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve kissed, Ibara was more... reserved, then the others. He was terribly awkward when it came to anything involving *feelings*, but Hiyori just found it endearing. The put together snake falling apart under the heat of the sun.

Upon breaking apart, Hiyori smiled as he saw Ibara’s face. Dusted with a dark red color, he really was so easy to overwhelm. Coming up with a new idea, he quickly sits Ibara in his lap while he’s still a bit dazed, though the struggle came soon after.

Doing his best to keep Ibara still, Hiyori called over the other two, “Heeey~ How about you give some love to Ibara too?~”

Nagisa and Jun break apart from their own kiss, looking over at Ibara, and then the other again. They get up and position themselves on either side of Ibara, moving to kiss his cheeks from both sides.

“Happy Valentines Day!~” Hiyori exclaims happily, looking at Ibara for him to say it back.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day...” he replies back, without nearly as much enthusiasm, but that was just who he was.

Everyone else chuckles at the awkwardness of the other boy, but no matter how difficult he may be at times, they all loved him lots.

The End ♡

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up a bit more Ibara centric then planned but that’s okay, I just want him to relax and enjoy the holiday.


End file.
